In the prior art, electrosurgical devices for performing operations of incision or cauterizing of tissues of a patient are known.
These are generally devices guided by hand by a surgeon, making it possible to apply to the tissues a high-frequency energy coming from a generator by means of a first electrode. The generator makes it possible to choose the energy level and the waveform suited to the surgery. In single-pole configuration, a return electrode is positioned on the patient. In dual-pole configuration, the device is provided with a secondary electrode to make it possible to circulate the energy in the tissues between the two electrodes.
The incision and/or cauterizing operations are produced by the heat able to develop at the tissues where the energy is concentrated and/or circulates.
According to the energy density delivered by the first electrode, an incision or cauterizing effect is obtained. In general terms, the incision is made when the energy density is sufficient to destroy the cells forming the tissues. The energy level and the waveform supplied by the generator can be adjusted by the surgeon by means of control switches disposed, for example, on the device or on the floor or by acting directly on the generator.
Known devices of the prior art make it possible to operate in a first so-called “pressure” mode. In this mode, the electrosurgical device is applied in guided contact on the tissue, that is to say, by maintaining the contact between the electrode or electrodes and the tissues during the guided movement of the device by the surgeon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,833,689 presents such a device making it possible, according to the energy level and/or the waveform delivered by the generator, to incise or cauterize the tissues treated.
Other known devices of the prior art make it possible to operate in a second so-called “gripping” mode. In this mode, the tissues are gripped between the two electrodes of the device, which is then in the form of a clamp or scissors. U.S. Patent Publications 2014/0148801 and 2004/0049185 present such a device, which makes it possible, according to the energy level and/or the waveform delivered by the generator, to incise or cauterize the tissues being gripped.
During an operation, the surgeon generally has available a multiplicity of such electrosurgical devices making it possible, according to requirements, to operate in a pressure mode or in a gripping mode. The repeated changes of electrosurgical devices to change from one mode to the other, and repeated adjustment of the energy delivered by the generator for switching the device between incision and cauterizing, constitute significant constraints for the surgeon. These constraints, in fact, make it necessary to interrupt the operation regularly, which is a source of risks and inefficiency for its correct performance and, in addition, involve expensive hardware and human resources. Moreover, they lead to repeatedly introducing and extracting the electrosurgical device suitable for accessing the tissues and treating them, which may form an additional source of increased difficulties or risks.